xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Bionis' Leg
The Bionis' Leg (巨神脚, Kyoshin Ashi) is the second major explorable area and one of the biggest areas in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located on the right thigh of the Bionis. Here the party meets Sharla and Juju at the Refugee Camp for the first time, and also encounters the Faced Mechon Xord. This area is reached from Colony 9 by going through Tephra Cave. Colony 6 can be accessed through the Bask Cave Passage. Story Shulk and Reyn enter the Bionis' Leg via Tephra Cave. Initially, Shulk and Reyn find a buggy (belonging to Juju) - Shulk's vision shows him that Juju is being attacked by monsters. After searching the surrounding area they find Juju, who is being attacked by a pair of Berserk Ardun. After slaying them, they return to the Refugee Camp. Sharla explains that they are from Colony 6, which is currently overrun with Mechon. Shulk has a vision showing Juju and Sharla being killed by a Mechon M71 and Xord coming to collect them. During this, Juju goes to Colony 6 to prove himself brave. Sharla and Shulk agree to rescue him. Later on, the Buggy Juju was riding in crashes on Raguel Bridge, forcing Juju to continue on foot. Despite apparently making his way past several formations of Mechon, he is ensnared by a Mechon M71. Upon slaying it, Xord appears and kidnaps him, forcing the party to chase him to the Ether Mines. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks Lower Level Landmarks * Ragrinar Canyon Path * Jabos Rock Rest Area * Kamos Guidepost * Refugee Camp * Raguel Bridge - South * Raguel Bridge - North Upper Level Landmarks * Spiral Valley * Zax Guidepost * Bask Cave Passage * Observation Platform (Secret Area) * Believer's Paradise (Secret Area) Locations Lower Level Locations * Volff Lair * Tranquil Grotto * Kisk Cave * Windy Cave * Maguel Road * Raguel Lake * Viliera Hill * Rho Oasis * Gaur Plain * Tirkin Headquarters * Sky Stage * Daksha Shrine * Crevasse Waterfall Upper Level Locations * Traveller's Rest * Kasharpa Falls Mining # ENE of Jabos Rock Rest Area and NW of Rho Oasis Wind #* Agility Up I #* Fall Defence I # S end of Volff Lair Electric #* Ether Up I #* First Attack Plus I # S end of Kisk Cave Electric #* Ether Up I #* Double Attack I # Tranquil Grotto Water #* HP Up II #* Arts Heal II # E of Daksha Shrine and WSW of Crevasse Waterfall Wind #* Agility Up II #* Quick Step II # N of Windy Cave and S of Crevasse Waterfall Electric #* Ether Up I #* Electric Plus I #* First Attack Plus I #* Daze Resist I # E of Viliera Hill and NW of Raguel Lake Wind #* Agility Up I #* Topple Resist I #* Quick Step I #* Aerial Cloak I # S of Traveller's Rest Water #* HP Up I #* Poison Defence I Points of Interest * Raguel Bridge Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Admiral Arachno * Aqua Nebula * Archer Tirkin * Armoured Rockwell * Basin Antol * Berserk Ardun (normal) * Big Brog * Black Flamii * Brave Tirkin * Clowd Flier * Craft Bunnit * Daksha Pod * Dark Hox * Daughter Armu * Easy Hox * Envy Gogol * Envy Sardi * Field Ponio * Fine Flier * Flash Wisp * General Arachno * Gluttony Gogol * Greed Gogol * Guard Tirkin * Gust Vang * Javelin Tirkin * Lahar Flamii * Lancer Tirkin * Last Rhogul * Leader Volff * Leg Antol * Leg Arachno * Leg Ardun * Leg Armu * Leg Lizard * Leg Piranhax * Leg Skeeter * Leg Tokilos * Leg Volff * Light Wisp * Magnis Ardun * Maker Bunnit * M32 Scout Unit * M42 Scout Unit * Mechon M32 * Mechon M53 * Mechon M53X * Mechon M64 * Mellow Sardi * Mount Torta * Niece Ponio * Night Wisp * Oasis Flamii * Pandora Pod * Prairie Antol * Ranger Tirkin * Ravine Antol * Royal Caterpile * Sloth Gogol * Slugger Bunnit * Sniper Tirkin * Spear Tirkin * Tempest Vang * Trainer Tirkin * Ugly Volff * White Hox Quest Exclusive Enemies * Abnormal Brog * Arrogant Tirkin * Assault Flamii * Black Smoke Hox * Daughter Empress * Ferocious Volff * Fierce Vang * Mythical Empress * White Smoke Hox Story Exclusive Enemies * Berserk Ardun (story) * Mechon Tentacle (During Mechon M71 Boss battle) Unique Monsters * Armoured Rockwell * Canyon Valencia * Clifftop Bayern * Field Altrich * Immovable Gonzalez * Mysterious Barnaby * Napping Volfen * Night Cardamon * Sniper Paramecia * Territorial Rotbart * Trainer Harmelon * Vagrant Alfead * Violent Andante * White Eduardo Bosses * Mechon M71 * Xord (Unwinnable) NPCs (Permanent) * Earnest - Refugee Camp * Gerugu - Traveller's Rest * Batubatu - Traveller's Rest Heart-to-hearts * "Geography Lesson" ** Shulk and Dunban - Cloudy Affinity * "What Visions May Bring" ** Shulk and Sharla - Green Affinity * "Heir to the Monado" ** Reyn and Dunban - Green Affinity * "What's On Reyn's Mind" ** Reyn and Sharla - Green Affinity * "Revisiting the Past" ** Dunban and Sharla - Heart Affinity Collectopaedia Quests Trivia * This area can be seen from the parts of Mechonis Field on the exterior of the Mechonis. Gallery Tumblr m9gevahB8Z1rdf7a9o1 1280.jpg|Sky of Bionis' Leg SX4P01-45.png|A view over Gaur Plain Xenoblade Official Art Guar Plain.png|Artwork of Shulk overlooking Gaur Plain of Bionis' Leg Bionis' Leg 1.jpg|Bionis' Leg Sunset Shulk on Bionis Leg.jpg|Shulk on Bionis' Leg Biones's Field.jpg Bionis Leg Map.gif|Bionis Leg Map Category:Bionis Locations Category:Bionis' Leg Category:XC1 Areas